my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Renee Bishop
Renée Arabella '''(Bishop) '''Descoteaux, Legilimens, mystery author and tarot card collector and enthusiast, also spent two terms teaching Divination, taking the position open. Currently, when she's not spending time with she can be found writing, dealing with press for her most recent book publication, and continuing her exploration of the subject of Divination. Section heading Renée was born November 27, 2045, the eldest daughter of Geoffrey an English publisher of Wizarding books, and Annelise, an American actress and witch. Geoffrey had met Anneliese when she had traveled to London to take part in a play on the West End, and quickly fell in love with the beautiful young actress. Thankfully for him, she reciprocated, and they got married a year after they first met. She chose to settle in England for a while, not wanting her new husband to have to move just so she would be happy, and besides, she could find work just as easily there as she could back in New York. Anneliese got pregnant a few years after her marriage, and gave birth to her daughter in England. Luckily for Anneliese, she was between roles at the time, so her pregnancy didn’t cause too many problems for her career. Once Renée was born, however, she quickly found that she wanted to get back to work and jumped back into auditions. Generally taking her infant daughter along with her, which meant little Renée literally grew up amongst the theatre community. Anneliese continued taking her with her once she’d been hired, seeing as Geoffrey was usually working as well and neither one of them had wanted to deal with hiring a nanny. Instead, the various crew members working on whatever play Anneliese was acting in were Renée’s nannies, and the costume designers and writers took particular interest in the baby. Unfortunately, however, roles weren’t permanent, so baby Renée wasn’t able to really attach herself to any one caretaker or another, even as she still somehow attached herself to both of her parents, due to her happy demeanor. Adding to the sense of unsettlement little Renée might have been feeling, Anneliese found that she was starting to desire a return to Broadway, and received an invitation to travel back to New York for an audition shortly after her daughter had turned four. Going to Geoffrey to ask if they could move, he’d agreed, seeing as his publishing firm had been considering opening a branch in America anyhow and it would be simple for him to take that position and continue supporting the little family. He decided that it would be better for Renée to feel a bit more settled, though, so once they’d arrived in New York and settled into their new apartment, a nanny was hired for the young girl. At least, until Renée’s magical abilities started manifesting shortly after she turned five and her parents found it would be easier on everyone concerned if they found somewhere that could begin to help her control her abilities. Nobody knew just how many the young girl would prove to have. Category:Professors Category:Professor Category:Staff Category:Divination Category:Characters